The Climb
by FlySkyHigh85
Summary: Take3 is a disaster and her love life is even worse, but Alex is not a quitter. Even when she wants to give up, her fighting spirit won't let her. However, some obstacles can't be overcome. Will she have the strength and determination to fight for her group and the man she loves? Only time will tell.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello, it's been a while since I've written any fanfiction and I wanted to test this story out to see if anyone is interested. This story picks up right where season 3 begins. There is only one slight tweak. Alex never got pregnant by Derek so she never had to get an abortion. Other that that, I do not own these characters and I hope you enjoy. Please let me know if I should keep writing. Thanks in advance!**_

A dark blue BMW with heavily tinted windows pulled up to the curb in front of 'God's Blessings' hair salon. "I can't believe we finally made it" Alex said, as she stretched, her body stiff from sitting in a car for so long.

"Yeah, and it only took three days" Derek joked, as he turned off the ignition. They'd driven clear across the country from San Diego to Atlanta.

"Thank you so much, Derek. I don't know how I would have made this trip without you. I don't know how I would have made it the last three months without you. I truly don't deserve the kindness you've showed me".

Derek reached for Alex's hand and gripped it tightly. "Don't talk like that Alex. You're the most deserving person I know".

"How can you say that after everything that has happened, after everything I did to you"?

"You mean like staying by my side after the car accident? Alex, I was practically an invalid for almost a year and could hardly do anything for myself. You were the one who took care of me, hassled the doctors and the insurance companies, made sure I didn't give up on myself and what I believed in. And you did it all without complaining. Most importantly, it was you who always believed that I would walk again. If it wasn't for you, I don't know where I'd be today. That's how I can say you're deserving".

"All of that still doesn't make up for the fact that I cheated on you" Alex whispered, still consumed with guilt over her actions. Sometimes she still couldn't believe that she'd acted so recklessly. She'd spent most of her childhood despising her father's cheating ways and now she felt like she was slowly becoming him".

Derek sighed. "I'm not gonna lie. What went down between you and Noah hurt me deep but none of us are perfect, Alex. And time gives you perspective. I realize that though you weren't upfront with me about your feelings for Noah, you tried your best to keep those feelings in check out of respect for me".

"It had nothing to do with respect" Alex interjected. "I was living in denial and ignoring my feelings for Noah because I loved you. I still love you, Derek".

"And I still love you too. But we both know we're not meant to be; we love each other but we're not in love anymore. Besides, you're in love with Noah".

"He's a drunk and a coke head. I can't be with someone like that; especially after witnessing my mother relapse time and time again".

"It still doesn't change the fact that you love him".

"Well, he doesn't love me. By some miracle I survived a freaking plane crash and I haven't heard one word from him. When I woke up in the hospital, it was you who was by my side. It was you who insisted on keeping me company for the last three months in California even though I tried multiple times to send you away. It was you who drove across the country with me for three days because you knew I wasn't ready to fly again".

"It was only right that I return the favor. Like I said, you held me down when I couldn't walk. How could I not be there for you"?

"Maybe you're right. Maybe I am deserving of your kindness because I'm too dumb to really appreciate it. I should be down on my hands and knees begging you to take me back, but instead..." Alex trailed off. She didn't want to think about Noah.

"We can't help who we love, Alex. You need to talk to him and tell him about ..."

"Don't" Alex raised her hand, and cut him off. "I don't want to talk about that".

"You can't avoid it forever".

"But I can for now". Alex took a deep breath and looked out the tinted car window towards the salon. She wouldn't admit it out loud, but she'd missed this place and everyone inside it. Over the last couple of years, the salon had become her home and the people inside had become the family she'd always wanted. It was a crazy and dysfunctional family, but her family nonetheless. It made it all the more painful that she'd be walking away for good it in a couple of days. She'd only come back to Atlanta at Carlotta's request. She'd scheduled an interview for Take3 on a popular daytime show. Alex knew Miss C was hoping this would be a cataclyst to get the group back together but the damage was already done. Though they hadn't seen each other in three months, she'd kept in touch with Simone in the Dominican Republic and they'd both agreed this would be their last interview as a group. Star had finally gotten the fame she'd wanted and didn't need them anymore. That left Simone free to enjoy her marriage to Angel and it gave Alex the opportunity to explore her modeling career out in California. All she needed was to wrap up loose ends and then she'd be driving back across the country, this time alone.

"Are you ready to see everyone" Derek asked, sensing her hesitation.

"I'm not sure" Alex admitted.

"Well, why don't you come inside my grandma's house to get cleaned up. Maybe that will give you enough time to get your head right".

"Do you think Ms. Ruby will mind"?

"No" Derek exclaimed. "Even though we didn't work out, she still loves you. You don't have anything to work out".

"Okay" Alex said, slowly. "Then I'll take you up on your offer. Thanks".

"No problem".

It turned out Alex didn't have anything to worry about. Ms Ruby wasn't home. Derek set her bag down by the bathroom door. "Ladies first".

Alex lightly touched Derek's cheek and gave him a slight peck. "Thank you for everything, again. I mean it" she whispered, before stepping into the bathroom. As soon as the door clicked shut, her eyes gravitated towards the mirror. She studied herself critically. Her face looked slightly rounder, her nose a little wider. Her breasts looked bigger and fuller. She lifted the oversized t-shirt she was wearing and touched the bulge in her lower adomen and wondered if she would be able to escape Atlanta without anyone knowing she was carrying Noah Brook's baby.


	2. Chapter 2

Alex took one last look in the mirror. She had showered and dressed in an oversized shirt dress with an equally oversized loose-knit sweater vest draped over it. Turning and inspecting every angle, Alex didn't stop until she was confident every viewpoint concealed her baby bump. At eighteen weeks, it was getting harder to pull off such a feat. Alex gave a silent thanks that she had always been the type of girl who felt just as sexy in baggy clothes as she did a skin tight minidress; sexier in fact. Because her fashion sense was so versatile, she was sure no one would question her loose fitting clothes today.

Stepping into the living room, she saw Derek relaxing on the couch, watching TV. "Thanks again, Derek".

Derek turned the TV off. "Would you stop thanking me? I got your back".

Alex smiled sadly. "I know. I'm just so happy we're still friends after everything".

"Believe it or not, so am I. Are you riding with Miss Carlotta to the Studio"?

"No. Miss C and Star are at Midtown and Simone is coming straight from the airport, so I'll be meeting everyone there".

"Do you need me to drive you"?

"I can drive myself. You've done enough".

"I don't mind".

"I know you don't but I have to get used to doing things by myself".

"Only because you refuse to let anyone in".

"Because letting people in only causes pain for everyone involved" Alex stated, looking down and touching her belly. How was she going to manage being a single mom? Before Derek could respond, she grabbed her keys and headed for the front door. "Thanks again, Derek. I'll call you later today and come pick up my things but I don't want to be late".

"You're gonna have to stop running sooner or later" Derek muttered under his breath as he watched the door close.

—

Instead of being the last to arrive, Alex was the first. Sitting at the mirror, she made light touch ups to her makeup. One of the lightbulbs blinked and distracted her. Suddenly, she flashed back to a memory of being on the plane. Alex was on her way to New York to confront her dad. Despite her best efforts, she couldn't help but feel like she was slowly turning into him. Alex wanted to know why and how her dad had become the way he was, so she could break the cycle before it was too late. But she never made it to New York; halfway through the flight the lights began to blink before everything went pitch black. The rest of her memory was hazy. She vaguely remembered being lifted from the wreckage of the plane. The first true memory Alex remembered after the crash was waking up in the hospital and the doctor telling her she was pregnant.

"Alex. Alex, I know you hear me calling you. Come here and give me a hug"!

Coming out of her trance, Alex turned around and saw Simone walking towards her. The first genuine smile she'd had in days spread across her lips. "Hey"!

"Hey yourself" Simone laughed, wrapping Alex in a tight hug. "I would've never guessed you were in plane crash. You look amazing; you're practically glowing".

"You look pretty damn good yourself" Alex said, hugging her just as tightly. Releasing her, she took a step back and admired Simone's beautiful face and sun kissed skin. Alex had missed her more than she realized. "That tan looks amazing".

"Yeah, the sun really does wonders" Simone winked.

Alex laughed.

"I'm sure so does all the sex you've been getting" Star said.

Alex turned to her left and noticed that Star and Carlotta had entered the dressing room as well. She rolled her eyes and ignored Star. She refused to feed into her negative energy. Simone, on the other hand, took the opposite approach.

"Why don't you worry about how many men you've had between your legs".

For once, Star didn't have anything to say. An awkward silence permeated the room. Feeling fidgety, Alex was the first one to speak. "It's really good to see you Miss C".

Carlotta smiled. "It's good to see you too. Come give me a hug. I missed you".

Alex didn't hesitate. Carlotta had been the closet thing to a mother she'd ever known. She hugged her fiercely. "I missed you too".

"I know you see me standing here" Star said, interrupting their moment.

Rolling her eyes, Alex responded. "And you see me standing here, Star. What's your point"?

"Okay girls, just stop it" Carlotta said, sighing. "I scheduled this interview to remind you guys that you're still a group with fans who love you; not so you could start arguing again. So, I don't care what you have to do, get it together before you go out that stage".

Humbled and chastened, the girls nodded silently. They knew better than to talk back to Miss C.

"Good. Now, you're on in fifteen minutes so finish getting ready".

Alex, Simone, and Star went to their separate mirrors to make last minute adjustments to their appearances. When Star and Carlotta weren't looking, Simone turned to Alex and gave her a slight nod. Alex nodded in return; the plan was still on.

* * *

 ** _Sorry it took so long for the update, and that it's so short. I promise they will be longer in the future. I do realize that a lot of people like Dalex over Nalex, but I like both and was in a Nalex mood when I wrote this. However, I'm open to writing Dalex stories in the future or even stories with a completely new leading man. If you have any ideas, feel free to message me. Thanks for reading, guys._**


	3. Chapter 3

"I can't believe you guys just did that; breaking up the group on national TV. Really" Carlotta fumed as they walked back to the dressing room.

"So, you two just had this planned without even bothering to talk to me about it" Star said heatedly, glancing between Alex and Simone.

"Why does it even matter" Alex fired back. "You just got off tour as a solo artist and you're gearing up for a European tour, again as a solo artist".

"And you were supposed to be on both tours, but you wouldn't stop hating".

"No, no one is hating on your one hit wonder ass". Alex rolled her eyes and looked away from Star. Just the sight of her was making her agitated.

"Even if we wanted to stay in a group with your ass, what do you expect us to do while you're on tour, Star" Simone asked.

"I'm working on getting you back in Sound house's good graces. By the time the European tour starts, both of you should be invited back".

"This is the first I'm hearing this". Simone turned to Carlotta. "Tell me Ms. C, has Star mentioned anything about working on getting me and Alex back on tour".

Carlotta sighed. She didn't want to say anything that would drive the girls further apart but she also couldn't bear to lie. Lies were what has kept her and Cotton at odds for so long. "No, I haven't".

"I didn't tell anyone. I wanted to make sure there was a deal in place before I said anything" Star explained, feeling hurt at the look of doubt on everyone's faces. She knew she hadn't always made the best decisions where others were concerned, but for them to doubt her word really ate at her.

Alex had heard enough. Star liked the spotlight and probably loved the fact that she no longer had to share it. She would respect Star more if she just owned it instead of acting like she still cared about the group. Fame was what she wanted and now she had it. Even if Star was telling the truth, Alex knew she wouldn't be able to tour so late in her pregnancy. "This whole conversation is irrelevant. Sound house could roll out the red carpet and I still wouldn't go on tour. I'm back in Atlanta to wrap up a few loose ends and then I'm driving back across the country. Cali is my new home".

"What" Carlotta said, taken off guard. "No, Alex. You can't do that. This is your home; you belong here with us".

"Miss C, I love you; and I'll miss you. I'll miss Atlanta. But career wise, there's nothing left for me here. I need a fresh start".

Simone looked stunned. During their many talks, Alex had never once mentioned her life in California was permanent. Though they had both decided to leave Take3 behind, she'd assumed they'd both be in Atlanta going forward. "Why didn't you tell me" Simone asked.

"I didn't want you to convince me to stay" Alex admitted. "And I knew if I gave you enough time, you would wear me down. But I can't stay. This last year has been…I can't stay". Alex stopped talking to keep her voice from cracking.

"If this has anything to do with Noah..." Carlotta started.

"It doesn't" Alex quickly cut her off. The last thing she needed was to discuss the man she couldn't erase from her memory; the man who kept her up most nights; the man whose seed she carried inside her body. "Like I said, I need a fresh start and a little time to figure out what I really want".

"No, you already know what you really want. You want to be the hottest music producer in the game and make a name for yourself, so you can stop living in your father's shadow. I think it's pathetic that you up and quit every time things get a little hard" Star ranted. "You're always getting in your own way".

"Don't pretend you know me. Having money didn't prevent me from having an alcoholic mother or a narcissistic father who was too concerned with himself to pay me any attention. Just because I don't broadcast my dysfunctional childhood every five seconds to gain sympathy doesn't mean I didn't have it hard. You have no clue what I've gone through, so I'll be damned if I let you make me feel guilty for making a decision to better my life. Just because it's not what you want doesn't mean I quit. This petty situation isn't even hard, it's just toxic and I refuse to be a part of it any longer". Alex grabbed her chest and took a moment to catch her breath. She was so irritated; she was beginning to feel queasy.

Star took a step back like she'd been slapped in the face. Alex's reaction had caught her off guard; she'd never seen the ice queen speak so passionately.

"You might not be quitting, but you're definitely running away from something" Carlotta said quietly, interrupting the abrupt silence. She studied Alex more carefully. Something was not right. Alex never let Star's words affect her that deeply.

"What" Alex exclaimed, trying her hardest not to fidget. She could sense Miss C watching her like a hawk, looking for the smallest hint of a lie. "What are you talking about? What could I possibly be running from"?

"I don't know, but something has you spooked. And you're trying to leave town as soon as possible to keep us from figuring it out".

Alex felt like a caged bird; she wanted to rub her belly but that would be an instant giveaway. She could also feel a panic attack rising but didn't want to let it show. Holding her breath in an attempt to push it down, she silently began to hyperventilate.

"Alex, are you okay" Simone said, walking over to Alex.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I… I…. excuse me". Covering her mouth, Alex ran from the dressing room to the nearest bathroom. Dashing into the first available stall, she emptied the contents of her stomach; and when her stomach was empty, she dry-heaved so hard she collapsed into a full-blown panic attack. How had her life gotten so far off track? Would she ever get over Noah? How was she supposed to raise a child on her own? Would she be a good mother? Tears streamed down Alex's face like a river and each precious breath became harder to inhale. She could feel her lungs failing her. Alex was so panicked, she didn't even notice when Simone and Carlotta entered the bathroom to check on her.

"Oh my God, Alex" Simone shouted, rushing to Alex's side. "Alex, calm down. Everything will be OK".

"You've got to breathe" Carlotta said, rubbing Alex's back to soothe her. "Just breathe, Alex".

"I…I ca… can't" Alex gasped.

"Yes, you can" Carlotta said patiently, continuing to rub her back. Her motherly instincts kicking in, she pulled Alex towards her and enfolded her in a cocoon-like hug. Gently, Carlotta rocked her back and forth until her breathing slowed and she went still. "That's it, everything is going to be okay" she whispered.

Grabbing a couple of paper towels, Simone turned on the bathroom sink and wet them with cool water. Carefully, she dabbed Alex's face as Miss C continued to hold her. "That's better" she said, trying to be strong for her friend and hold back her own tears. She'd never seen Alex in such a state of disarray. It scared her. "Alex, what is going on with you"?

Alex shook her head slowly, but didn't answer. She was afraid if she opened her mouth again, she would start crying or hyperventilating, or both.

"Let's go sit down in the dressing room, give you a chance to get some air and relax". Guiding her gently out the bathroom door, Carlotta kept her arm wrapped around Alex as they walked down the corridor, Simone accompanying them. When they reached the room, Star was nowhere to be found. Placing Alex gently in a chair, she and Simone sat in chairs across from her. Giving her enough space so she wouldn't feel crowded, they patiently waited. Carlotta wished she could instantly take Alex's pain away. Over the last two years, Alex had become another daughter to her. To see her sitting there looking like a lost and lonely little girl broke her heart. "Alex you have to talk, let it out. It's not healthy to hold your feelings inside like this" Carlotta urged, when it became apparent Alex would never speak. She had an inkling she knew what was going on now. The signs were there and it had become obvious when she'd embraced Alex in a tight hug.

Alex still didn't say anything. She looked down at her lap and continuously wrung her hands.

"Come on Alex, talk to us. You know you can trust us" Simone implored.

"I have nothing to tell" Alex whispered, her stubbornness refusing to let her lean on her makeshift family. She was determined to leave town and deal with her problems on her own.

Realizing Alex would never come clean without being forced, Carlotta decided to take matters into her own hands. "How many weeks are you" she asked quietly.

Alex's head shot up, her eyes went wide with surprise, and her mouth gaped open.

"How many weeks? What are you talking about Miss C" Simone asked, confused. Her head toggled back and forth between Alex and Carlotta.

"Alex is pregnant, Simone. And if I had to guess, it's Noah's baby".

"No, she isn't. If Alex was pregnant, I would know. She would have told me; right, Alex"?

"Like she told you she was moving to California" Carlotta pointed out.

"Alex" Simone implored, wanting an answer.

"Simone… I… I'm sorry" Alex apologized, finally speaking up. For some odd reason, now that the cat was out of the bag, she felt a small sense of relief. It finally calmed her down.

"So, you are pregnant. And you were going to run away and not tell anyone"?

"It's my problem to deal with".

"When are you going to finally realize that we're family, Alex?! Your problems are our problems. You don't have to go through difficult times by yourself. We love you" Simone ranted.

"That's right" Carlotta said. "Babies aren't easy either. You're going to need all the help you can get".

"I know you guys love me and I love you too. But I can do this on my own. It's how it has to be".

"No, it doesn't. You just don't want to face Noah. He has a right to know about his child. How far along are you"?

Alex wanted to argue with Miss C and say she wasn't running from Noah, but couldn't form the words because she knew it would be a lie. That's exactly what she was doing. She didn't know how she would react if or when she saw him; hopefully, Alex would get out of town before they encountered each other. So, instead of arguing, she just answered the question. "Nineteen weeks".

"What" Simone gasped.

Carlotta just nodded. "I figured you had to be pretty far along. When I hugged you, I could feel your baby bump".

"I still don't believe it. Take that sweater off, so I can see" Simone demanded.

"Really, Simone"?

"NOW"!

Sighing and rolling her eyes, Alex stood and did as requested. Discarding her sweater vest, she pulled her dress taut against her stomach.

"Oh my God! Girl, you are super pregnant. I can't believe it; I'm going to be an Auntie"! Simone ran to Alex and hugged her tightly.

Caught by surprise, Alex laughed and hugged her back.

Stepping back, Simone looked down at Alex's growing belly. "Can I"?

Alex nodded and smiled when Simone touched her bump.

"I cannot wait to meet this little one" She beamed.

"I can't believe one of my babies is having a baby" Carlotta cooed, as she came over and touched Alex's bump too.

"How did you manage to keep it a secret for this long" Simone asked.

"I didn't know I was pregnant until after the plane crash. And after that, I went to California. The only person who found out was Derek because he came after me".

"How did he take it" Carlotta asked.

"Understandably, he was hurt. But he's been really supportive and pushing me to open up. He even offered to go back to Cali with me. I told him no. He knows we're just friends but I think spending time apart will give it a chance to really sink in. Maybe, he'll finally meet someone else. He deserves to be happy; especially after all I put him through".

"You deserve to be happy. Just because you made a few mistakes doesn't make you a bad person. So, you need to take the advice you gave Derek and stop getting in the way of your own happiness. You need to tell Noah about the baby" Simone said.

"You guys don't need to worry. The baby and I are going to be fine out in Cali. And I promise to come back and visit when I can" Alex said, ignoring Simone's words.

"Alexandra, stop being so stubborn and listen" Carlotta admonished. "You have to tell Noah about his child. He has a right to know. Otherwise, you're going to have a child that grows to resent you when they learn you purposely kept them from their father. I'm speaking from experience. You're about to be a mother; it's time to grow up".

"I'm trying to be an adult and make the best decisions for my child, buy you guys won't let me. Just because you don't like my decision doesn't mean it's the wrong choice for me. I've moved on from that part of my life and it's not my problem if you can't accept it".

"If you've moved on, then how come every time you hear Noah's name you look like you're about to cry and try to change the subject. How come you won't even mention him by name"?

"Because, I've moved on" Alex yelled. "Bringing him up takes me into the past and I'm looking towards the future". She'd had enough of their interrogation. Pulling her sweater back on, Alex grabbed her things and quickly left the dressing room.

"Alex, wait" Simone said, chasing after her. She didn't have to go far; a second later she bumped into Alex who had come to a complete stop in the middle of the hallway. She had been in such a hurry to run away from Noah and any mention of him, she'd come face to face with him

Alex felt her heart rate increase as she stared at Noah standing at the end of the hall. How could Noah look even sexier in person than her memories of him? How was she going to avoid him now? Did she really want to? Alex could feel her feet itching to run into Noah's arms instead of away from him. It was like the words she'd just spoken about moving on didn't exist. Alex could see a similar battle going on behind Noah's eyes. Maybe she should talk to him; but right before her feet began to move, Star came from seemingly out of nowhere and walked up to Noah. Looking down at her, he didn't resist when she grabbed his face and pulled it towards hers. Their lips touched as they embraced in a passionate kiss and Alex felt the ground beneath her feet begin to shift before everything went black.


	4. Chapter 4

"Sit down in this chair and don't move. I'm going to get you some water" Carlotta instructed Alex as soon as they walked through the door of God's Blessings Salon.

Alex wanted to refuse but she knew she was no match for Miss C when she was in mama bear mode. Pouting, she sat down in the chair. "You and Simone are overreacting. I just got a little lightheaded, that's all. It's not a big deal" Alex argued, not being able to bite her tongue completely.

"You fainted and passed out cold" Simone said.

"She probably wasn't even lightheaded. She just wanted attention" Star said, ignoring Simone's comment and rolling her eyes. However, in the back of her mind, Star wasn't so sure. She couldn't shake the feeling that something might really be wrong with Alex. The rant she went on earlier was out of character and though Star knew being with Noah would irritate Alex, again she'd never known the ice queen to react so strongly to anything. Alex was a professional at internalizing her emotions. She rarely talked about her past or let you know what she was thinking. Yet today, in one afternoon, she had slipped up twice.

"You don't even understand. Alex …." Simone began to rant but stopped mid-sentence when she caught a glaring look from Alex.

When Alex was sure Simone wouldn't continue talking and spill the news about her pregnancy, she turned back to Star. "Star, shut up. Everyone knows you're the attention whore". Alex refused to let Star see just how much that kiss really affected her. Besides, she had no claim to Noah. If he wanted to be with Star and vice versa, she had no right to come between them. Alex would just continue to deal with her heartache in private. So, if Star thought she was just seeking attention, it was fine by her but she wasn't about to sit there and let Star recklessly run her mouth; at least not to her face. Once Alex was back on the road and headed to California, which was hopefully soon, Star could talk as much trash as she wanted.

Star caught the look between Simone and Alex and immediately became suspicious; again, it felt like she was missing something really important. At this point, she was used to them keeping secrets from her but this felt different, like they were deliberately excluding her from their lives. The small ache in her chest, that had appeared when she'd started the tour and never quite went away, reared its ugly head again. Despite the questionable things she'd done in her life, Star had always figured the people closest to her would eventually forgive her once they'd realized her actions weren't meant to cause any harm. And it wasn't like Alex and Simone were perfect angels either; they'd hurt her plenty of times too. But she could feel the gap between her and her girls becoming wider. She missed Alex and Simone more than she was willing to admit, especially Simone. They were sisters and yet, Simone always took Alex's side over hers or ignored her all together. That pain was too deep for words.

Carlotta walked back from the kitchen, with a glass of water in her hands, to see the girls lost in their own thoughts. Sighing, she shook her head. How was she ever going to get them back on the same page? She didn't know, but they were going to have to get it together and quickly. Handing the glass to Alex, she said "Drink".

"But I don't want…" Alex started.

"Drink" Carlotta repeated sternly, leaving no room for arguments. She looked around the room at the despondent looks on their faces. Carlotta didn't have time to play nice; she decided the best method would be to rip the band aid off. "Look, I know you girls are still caught up in your feelings but you're going to have to swallow them and get over it. You wanted to be music artists and now you are. That comes with certain obligations; like that contract you signed with Midtown Sound. You promised the label two albums and they're ready to collect on that second album…. In six months".

"What" Simone gasped.

"You can't be serious" Alex said, in disbelief.

"Let's do this" Star said, the only who responded positively. Her girls hated her, so music was all she had left. She couldn't turn down one of her few bright spots.

"I'm serious as a heart attack. Even with little to no promotion, your debut album has been flying off the shelves. They want to capitalize off the momentum and get you back in the studio ASAP. After the second album is complete, they're already in early negotiations to send Take 3 out on tour but this time they want to bill you as headliners".

"Yep! That's what I'm talking about" Star exclaimed, jumping up and down with glee.

"Why would they be interested in doing that when we just got kicked off the last tour? And even with Star's claims of trying to smooth things over, we haven't been invited to join the European leg of the tour. Speaking of which, how are supposed to even record an album if Star is on the road" Simone asked.

"They're not claims, Simone. I really have been trying" Star interjected.

Before an argument could start, Carlotta took back control of the conversation. "Y'all have been in the game long enough to know how record labels operate. The only language they speak is green. And if they think Take 3 can generate money for them, then they'll overlook everything else. When the last tour was created, you were fighting just to get attention as an opening act. They didn't want or need the drama from a group who wasn't even driving ticket sales. But with this new tour and you being headliners, they'll give you a lot more breathing room. And I think they're hoping that whatever issues are going on internally with the group will be resolved over the next few months while you're recording".

"Which… how are we supposed to do with Star touring in Europe" Simone asked again.

"Star doesn't leave for another month. That gives you a few weeks to finish a couple of tracks. While she is gone, you and Alex can lay down your verses for the rest of the album and have Star do her parts when she gets back; or Star can record on the road and send you her parts".

"I guess that makes sense" Simone said begrudgingly, realizing there was no legitimate way she was going to be able to get out of this commitment.

"Of course it makes sense" Star said. "Carlotta knows what she's doing and always has our backs. The only thing we have to do now is release a statement stating that there was a misunderstanding and that Take 3 is not breaking up".

"Exactly" Carlotta said. "And we can also hint at new music coming soon to start building hype for the album".

"No" Alex whispered; she couldn't be a part of this. But no one heard her.

"What am I supposed to tell Angel" Simone asked; I was supposed to go right back to the Dominican Republic after our interview. Now, you're saying I have to stay, record an album, and go on tour as well. I can't leave Angel for that long".

"I didn't want to say anything but I have a few connections down at immigration. I can't make any promises but they're working on finding a way to get Angel back into the country, legally. My connect said he would have some news for me later this week".

"Miss Carlotta, are you serious" Simone gasped, not being able to hold back tears. She'd never admit it out loud but Simone had painfully missed being home in Atlanta and was dreading going back to the Dominican Republic. Besides Angel, she had no family there and she felt like nothing more than a foreigner living in a strange land where she didn't know the language. If Angel came home, that would fix the bulk of her problems. "Is he really coming home" Simone asked.

"Like I said, I can't make any promises but I think so" Carlotta smiled.

"I can't believe it" Simone screamed, running and hugging Carlotta tightly.

"This is perfect" Star said. "The band is getting back together. This has to be the shortest group break-up in history" Star laughed.

"NO" Alex shouted, this time loud enough to be heard.

Everyone turned around to stare at Alex. "What do you mean, No" Star asked.

"I mean I said I was done with the group and I meant it. There is no getting the band back together".

"Alex, you know I know how you feel better than anyone but we can work this out. Everything will be okay" Simone said, softly.

"No" Alex repeated, calmly.

"You don't have a choice" Carlotta said. "You signed a legal contract and if you renege on it, they can and will sue you".

"Then let them sue me. Or they can tell me how much it would cost to buy out my contract and I'll pay whatever price they want. I'm done and no amount of convincing or legal obstacles will make me change my mind".

"If they sue you, you'll be caught up in a legal battle for years. You might not be able to record music again" Carlotta argued, trying to make Alex see reason.

"I'm done with the music industry, so it doesn't matter".

"So, you're going to just leave us ass out" Star asked, anger contorting her face.

"I'm easily replaceable. If you're worried about who's going to write and produce the songs, I'm sure there are plenty of well-known producers who will be willing to work with the group; or even some of your labelmates might be willing to write a song or two". Alex wish she could have said Noah's name instead of labelmate, but she would have given herself away about how much that kiss had really affected her. She wondered when she would be able to say or even think his name without feeling gut-wrenching pain.

"No one can replace you Alex. The group won't be the same without you" Simone said, openly crying.

"She's right. Please stay and talk this out. You've got to stop running" Carlotta said subtly, but the deeper meaning was not lost on Alex. Miss C wanted her to tell Noah about the baby. She couldn't bring herself to do it; especially since by all appearances, he was involved with Star again.

"Oh my God" Star yelled, throwing her hands up in the air in exasperation. "Would you stop catering to her 'woe is me' attitude and just call her out on her bullshit? Alex is just being petty, spiteful, and selfish". Star was so fed up, she didn't even care what might be wrong with Alex at the moment. The girl was messing with her money and her livelihood now.

Alex was tempted to point out the irony in Star's words. The person who couldn't stand being overlooked and outshined was calling her petty. The person who had to be the reason Take 3 was getting attention and had even hi-jacked Alex's performance on more than one occasion was calling her spiteful. The person who had left her groupmates high and dry and went on tour as a solo act was calling her selfish. If she didn't feel so sad and depressed, Alex might have laughed in Star's face before giving her a dose of reality. Instead, Alex let her get away with being reckless and responded "Think what you want Star. I don't care anymore", before getting up and walking out the salon.

Alex was thankful when no one followed her. Sitting on the front porch steps, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She let the summer breeze soothe her nerves and the glorious sun bathe her face. Absentmindedly, she began to rub her growing belly. "It's going to be okay, baby. It's just you and me but we're going to be fine" she whispered. She didn't know how long she sat there like that, but eventually Alex heard footsteps and felt someone sit down next to her. Opening her eyes, Simone's sweet face came into focus.

"Are you okay"?

"I will be. What about you? I know you must feel caught in the middle. You're still angry at her but Star is your sister and you love her, and you'll eventually make up. I know I just made things more difficult, but..."

"Don't" Simone said, cutting Alex off. "I get it. Star and I always manage to get back on track whether we want to or not. I just wish there was a way to keep you from leaving".

Alex looked down at her pregnant belly, which she hadn't stopped rubbing. Maybe if she could get over Noah and be around him without feeling like the world was spinning, she would try to stay. If she thought she was strong enough to co-parent with him without getting feelings involved, she could even tell him about the baby. But Alex knew she wasn't strong enough and it would be a waste of time to try. "I'm sorry Simone, I truly am. I just don't have it in me. At least Angel might be coming home. I'm really happy for you".

"Yeah, it's great. But it would be better if I had the both of you".

"Simone" Alex began, but her words were cut short when a Mercedes SUV turned the corner onto their street. Alex quickly stopped rubbing her stomach and straightened her clothes. When the SUV parked right in front of the salon and Noah got out, she thought she might stop breathing. How did Noah get sexier every time she saw him? Why couldn't she get over him?

Noah stepped onto the sidewalk and saw Alex and Simone sitting on the steps. Alexandra Crane was easily the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes on. He thought that the first day he met her, and he thought that now. His chest felt tight. "Hello, Alex. Simone" he said, greeting both ladies though his eyes stayed glued to Alex.

Alex felt like a fish out of water. She tried to get her mouth to move but it kept getting stuck. Finally, she managed to respond "Hi, Noah" and gave an awkward wave.

Noah was about to ask how Alex had been doing when Star appeared on the porch.

"Hey babe" Star said, coming down the stairs to hug him. "I didn't know you were stopping by".

As Noah hugged her back, he wondered what the hell was going on. First, Star had kissed him at the TV station and now she was acting like his visit was a surprise when she had asked him to come over. What was her goal? His first thought was to make Alex jealous. But Alex had broken up with him. Why would she care who he dated unless… releasing Star from the hug, he turned back towards the porch. But only Simone remained sitting on the step. Alex was gone.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hey guys, sorry it took so long but here it goes. A couple of readers have asked me to do a sex scene. I didn't write it in this chapter, but I promise it is coming really soon. Thanks for reading.**_

"Where did Alex go" Noah asked, looking around.

"Next door" Simone said, shaking her head. She was still sitting on the steps trying not to get up and strangle Star. On more than one occasion, Star had complained that she never took her side. Simone loved her sister, she truly did; but she had never believed in giving family a pass for bad behavior just because they were family. Simone would defend, protect, and even die for Star if it was warranted, but pretending to be okay with Star's vindictiveness would never work for her. Anyone could see that Star was using Noah to make Alex jealous.

"Next door; at Derek's" Noah asked, heatedly. He knew he had no right to be upset but that fact still didn't keep his blood from boiling. Noah had no problem acknowledging or even accepting the fact that Derek had been Alex's first love; first loves always held a special place in peoples' heart. Noah also knew what he and Alex shared was very real; it had been brief but powerful. So, to see Alex run back to Derek so soon after they had broken up really ate at him.

"Yes" Simone replied.

"Who cares" Star said, annoyed. Why was everyone always so concerned with Alex? Personally, Star was done caring.

Noah turned on Star. "Obviously you do, Star. What kind of games are you playing"?

"What are you talking about" Star asked, playing dumb.

"First you waited until Alex appeared in the hallway to kiss me and now you're acting like I randomly came over to visit you when you asked me to drop by. Why are you trying to get in Alex's head? And why are you using me to do it? Alex broke up with me; she doesn't care who I see".

"I wouldn't be so sure about that" Simone mumbled under her breath, but loud enough for Star and Noah to hear.

"What did you say" Noah asked startled, sure he had heard her wrong. Alex didn't care about him. Not once had she attempted to reach out to him over the last three months. She'd dumped him and forgotten his existence.

"Yeah, Simone. Repeat what you said" Star demanded, her suspicions confirmed. She knew flirting with Noah would at the very least get under Alex's skin, but it never dawned on her that Alex might still be in love with him until she'd seen how Alex reacted earlier today. Star had every intention of leaving Noah alone from that point forward, but after the stunt she'd just pulled, Alex needed to be knocked down a few pegs. If she was going to mess with her money, Star was going to hit her where it hurt.

Simone was saved from having to answer them when the front door of Derek's house flew open. Alex came out lugging two huge suitcases behind her. "Alex, where are you going" Simone asked, standing up and stepping down to the sidewalk.

Alex refused to make eye contact with anyone. She didn't want to reveal just how close to tears she really was. If she looked anyone in the eye, it would become obvious despite the huge dark sunglasses she'd put on. "I have hotel reservations. I need to go check in before they give up my room".

Simone shook her head. As usual, Alex was running away instead of dealing. "And how do you plan on getting there? You rode back here from the Studio with me and Miss C".

"I ordered an Uber. It should be here in five minutes. I'll worry about getting my car once I get settled".

"Why aren't you staying with your boyfriend" Noah asked, his voice betraying how much the idea bothered him.

He had some nerve, Alex thought. The two brief times she'd seen him today, Star had been draped all over him and now he wanted to get huffy over her coming out of Derek's house. Her means of escape could not get there soon enough. Without looking in his direction, she said "I don't have a boyfriend".

"Excuse me"?

Alex didn't bother to repeat herself. Instead she ignored Noah and spoke with Simone. "I'm going to be pretty busy getting things settled over the next few days. But feel free to stop by the hotel whenever you want. I want to see you as much as possible before I leave".

"Leave, where are you going" Noah asked. Why wouldn't Alex look at him?

"Same here. Do you have to stay in a hotel? You should stay here, at the Salon, with us. You shouldn't be alone right now; nor should you be moving all the way across the country by yourself".

"Across the country? What is going on" Noah yelled, getting more and more agitated at being ignored.

Alex took a quick glance at Star, who had been quiet since she'd come out of Derek's house. Despite the distance between her and Star and the damage to their relationship, she didn't have any ill feelings towards her, even though she was sure Star was cursing her very existence. Regardless, their relationship had run its course and there was no need to pretend otherwise and make each other uncomfortable. "I don't think that's a good idea. I'll definitely be back to say my goodbyes but staying here will make it harder to get things accomplished". At that moment, the Uber driver pulled up.

Knowing she wouldn't be able to change her mind, and probably knowing it was best for Star and Alex to be separated for the time being, Simone nodded. She walked over and gave Alex a hug. "Fine but call me when you get settled".

"I will" Alex promised, hugging her back. Releasing Simone, Alex was about to tell the Uber driver about her suitcases still sitting on the porch when she noticed Noah talking to the driver. After slipping the driver what appeared to be a couple hundred-dollar bills, Noah shook the man's hand before he got back in the car and drove away.

"Stop, that's my ride" Alex yelled. "Where is he going? What did you tell him Noah"?

"Oh, so now you can hear me again? I told him that his services were not needed, that I would be taking you wherever you needed to go. And then I thanked him and gave him a tip for the inconvenience"

"I'm not going anywhere with you".

"If you want to make your hotel reservation on time, you will. We need to talk and if this is the only way I can get your attention, so be it".

Alex began to inwardly tremble, but she tried to keep it from showing. She desperately wanted to rub her baby bump to calm herself, but she couldn't in front of Noah and Star. Mustering up all her strength, Alex responded "I don't have time for this, Noah. We have nothing to talk about".

"Oh, we have plenty to talk about. And I refuse to leave you alone until we do".

"Whatever this conversation is supposed to be about, you need to have them with your girlfriend, not me. Talk to Star". Alex's chest tightened. Again, she wondered how long it would take before the thought of Noah being with anyone else wouldn't feel like her own personal hell.

"Star is not my girlfriend; I haven't dated anyone since you".

"What"? It was Alex's turn to be completely caught off guard. That couldn't be right. Then why had she seen Noah and Star kissing in the studio? Why had he stopped by the salon just to visit her? Alex took another glance at Star and saw the smirk on her face. It suddenly made sense. Once again, Star was being petty and had used Noah to get under her skin. Alex's hands clenched into fists.

"Alex, don't" Noah whispered, blocking her path to Star. "Just get in the car, please. Let me drop you off at the hotel; let's talk". He gently touched her arm.

Shockwaves went through her body. How could one simple touch exhilarate and calm her at the same time. Alex looked up at Noah; she still didn't meet his eye, but she glanced at his face, studied the fullness of his lips. She'd missed that face so much. "Okay, let's talk".

…

Alex opened the door to her hotel suite and walked into the room, grateful for the cool air she felt circulating. Being around Noah made her feel feverish.

"Where do you want me to put your bags" Noah asked as he wheeled them into the hotel suite behind her.

"You can leave them by the door. I can manage from here" Alex said.

Noah smiled lazily. "Trying to get rid of me already? I'm afraid that's not going to happen until we talk. Riding in a car in complete silence does not equal talking".

"And what is it that you want to talk about" Alex asked, feeling her heart skip a beat. There were so many things she should tell him but hadn't planned to. Her plan had been to get in and out of town without bumping into Noah. But now that she had, she didn't know what to do. Again, Alex itched to touch her baby bump. Was she strong enough to tell Noah that he was going to be a father?

Noah hesitated. More than anything, he needed answers to his questions. He wanted to ask her why she didn't love him anymore; Was there one particular moment or had her feelings for him gradually faded. He also wanted to know why she had failed to reach out to him over the past three months. He desperately wanted to know what it would take for her to love him again. Noah stared at Alex's beautiful face and continued to hesitate. As much as he needed answers, he was afraid to ask his questions. There was always the possibility he would hear answers that he didn't like; that would drive Alex farther away from him instead of closer. So, before he learned his fate, Noah decided he was going to be self-indulgent first and taste the forbidden fruit.

Slowly walking up to Alex, Noah tenderly caressed her face. When she didn't resist or pull away, he leaned down and placed his lips on hers.


	6. Chapter 6

She couldn't have stopped him from kissing her if she tried. Kissing Noah felt like being trapped under water and then finally breaking free to the surface. Alex had missed the warm softness of his lips, the way they pull and enticed, yet comforted at the same time. How had she gone more than three months without having him beside her? She needed him desperately; her and the baby. That thought brought Alex out of her trance. She unstuck her lips from Noah's and stepped back out of reach. Taking a couple of deep breaths to study herself, Alex said "I don't think kissing qualifies as talking either".

Noah offered up a crooked grin. "You're right, but I just had to taste you".

Alex felt butterflies in her tummy keeping the baby company. "I forgot how damn charming you can be".

"Not charming enough to keep you" Noah said seriously.

"No, you've got it twisted. I couldn't keep your attention. You kept choosing alcohol and cocaine over me".

"That had nothing to do with you, Alex. Addiction is a disease, an inner demon that I have to fight for the rest of my life. The liquor and the drugs weren't about me wanting them more than you; it was about letting my inner demon win. Sometimes, I felt like a spectator watching my worst enemy destroy my life and not being able to do anything about it. It wasn't until I hit rock bottom on the tour that I realized that if I wanted a different life, if I wanted to get you back, I had to take the first step. I went to rehab because of you; I've been trying to better myself for you. I've learned to take responsibility for my actions, learned to keep fighting instead of giving up; because life is not worth living without you. If someone put a gun to my head and made me choose between drugs and you, I'd pick you ten times out of ten, Alex. I love you".

Alex exhaled a shaky breath. She wanted to believe Noah, she truly did. But his actions just weren't in agreement with his words. "If you love me, where the hell were you when I almost died in a fucking plane crash. I have not heard one single word from you in over three months. Addiction or not, any decent human would call and check on someone they love after a trauma like that". Alex was barely able to contain the rage rising to the surface.

"I did call" Noah yelled. "I called you for three days straight and your boy Derek picked up the phone every single time".

"What" Alex gasped, stepping further back in surprise. "You're lying".

"No, I'm not. You can go back and check the phone records yourself".

"So, you're saying Derek blocked you from talking to me". It didn't make sense to Alex. She knew it was possible he might have some lingering feelings for her, but he had been supportive and had encouraged her on multiple occasions to reach out to Noah.

"Yes. Every time I called and asked to speak to you, Derek would always say it wasn't a good time. It finally occurred to me that if he had been there with you for three days straight, it was because you wanted him there. I assumed you had taken him back, so I left you alone". Noah abruptly turned away from Alex to compose himself. He didn't want her to see him cry.

"I won't lie. Having Derek there was nice; it was helpful. Those first few weeks after the crash are a blur; I couldn't tell up from down; but as helpful as he was, I remember wishing you were there with me. I preferred you; I wanted you" Alex said softly.

"Then why didn't you send Derek away"?

"Because I didn't want to be alone. I needed a friend. I had no clue you were trying to reach out to me".

Noah finally turned around. "All you had to do was call. I would have been there".

Alex smiled sadly. "I would love to believe you Noah, but deep down we both know that's not true. You would have tried but the drugs and alcohol were still in control. I heard through Simone that you finally went to rehab about a month after the tour started. I was proud of you".

Noah nodded solemnly. He knew Alex was right. "So, you did know about rehab. Why didn't you reach out to me? I would've loved hearing from you".

"I did and I did reach out. Even though I was hurt and angry that you didn't check up on me, or so I thought at the time, I couldn't help myself. I called the rehab facility where you'd checked in, but they said you were in detox and wouldn't be able to have contact with friends and family for two weeks. I called back two weeks later and was told only the people on a list you'd given them would be put through. My name wasn't on the list".

He'd forgotten about that. Noah had still been so upset at the thought of Alex getting back together with Derek, he had left her name off the list. He'd figured she wouldn't bother to call anyway. To know she had…. Noah's heart skipped a beat. Maybe all hope wasn't lost. "Why didn't you leave a message" Noah asked, afraid to get his hopes up.

"Did you leave a message with Derek" Alex asked, raising a perfectly arched eyebrow.

"No" Noah answered, getting the message. They had both let pride get in the way. He paused for a minute. "So, let me get this straight. Because of a few moments of miscommunication, we haven't talked to each other in over three months; when I've desperately wanted nothing more than to be near you.

Alex laughed. "It's a little more complicated than that, but it seems so. We let pride and fear get in the way". Alex's voice took on a serious tone again; she looked Noah straight in the eyes. "But I feel the same way; for the last three months, I've wanted nothing more than to desperately be near you".

Before he was aware of his feet moving, Noah was across the room and enfolding Alex in his arms. "I love you, Alex. You're the only one for me. Please tell me you feel the same way".

Alex reached up and touched Noah's cheek softly. "I love you too" she whispered. "But, there's…

Noah covered Alex's mouth with his, effectively cutting her off. It didn't matter what she said after 'I love you'. He hadn't lost her; they could still build a life together. Grabbing her waist, he tried to pull her closer.

Damn. Why were Noah's lips so damn irresistible? Alex needed to tell him about the baby; tell him that despite their ups and downs, despite their months of miscommunication, they had managed to create a beautiful life from their love. And she needed to tell him before his roaming hands discovered the truth for himself. So as hard as it was to stop kissing him, she reluctantly pulled away. Wait, Noah. I have to tell you something".

"Whatever it is, it can wait" Noah said, his voice husky. He tried to grab Alex again, but she backed up out of reach.

"No, it can't. In fact, I've already waited too long and if it had been earlier today, I wouldn't have even considered telling you".

Noah's sex-glazed eyes cleared, and he looked at Alex more carefully. He saw fear and apprehension. "What is it" he asked, nervously.

Alex anxiously wrung her hands. "First, you have to promise you won't get upset with me. Remember that these last three months have been full of misunderstandings. Remember I was hurt, angry, heartbroken, and not thinking clearly".

"What is it" Noah asked again.

"I'm…I'm…" Alex stuttered, not able to get the words out.

"WHAT" Noah shouted, the anticipation killing him. Was it something that could derail them before they could get going again?

Alex could not manage to find the strength to say the two simple words, 'I'm pregnant'. Knowing actions spoke louder than words anyway, she took a deep breath and removed her sweater vest. Slowly, she unbuttoned her shirt dress and let it silently fall to the ground.

Noah was confused. Why would a striptease upset him? What the hell was Alex talking about? Still, Noah couldn't help but appreciate the view. Alex had the most amazing body he had ever seen. He looked down the length of her body, his pants growing tighter by the second. Were her breasts rounder, fuller? Noah bit his lip, imagining his mouth on them. Were her hips a little wider? More curves didn't hurt either. Her stomach seemed a little fuller as well. In fact, there was a distinct bump. That didn't make sense. Why would she have a bump unless… Noah's gaze returned sharply to Alex's face. "Are you… are you pregnant"?

Trying not to tremble, Alex whispered "Yes".

Noah felt his heart rate double in speed. "Is it mine"?

"Yes" Alex whispered.

He looked down at her stomach again, dumbfounded. She had to be pretty far along to be showing. "How far along are you"?

"Nineteen weeks".

"How long have you known"?

"Since the plane crash; I woke up in the hospital and the doctor told me".

"Why didn't you tell me"?

"Because I thought you didn't care or want me anymore. I couldn't stand the thought of being near you or raising a child with you knowing that you didn't love me. I'm not sure I would have ever told you had we not talked. My heart wouldn't have been strong enough to withstand the rejection". Tears Alex had been holding back flooded her eyes. She felt so vulnerable and exposed both physically and emotionally.

Noah moved towards Alex and was standing directly in front of her in less than a second. He gently grabbed her cheek and tilted her face towards his. "When I said you were the only woman for me, I meant that. I could never not love you". He gently put a hand on her growing belly. "You and this baby are my life".

"You're not angry" Alex asked.

"How could I be angry when I'm the happiest man on earth right now?! We're having a baby" Noah said, all smiles as his lips descended to cover Alex's. Her lips were so soft and inviting and her mouth was hot and wet. He got harder just thinking about it.

Alex moaned. She couldn't believe how well Noah had taken the news. As usual, Carlotta and Simone were correct. All she had needed to do was talk to Noah; talking to him sooner would have saved a lot of unnecessary heartache. But she would have to thank them later. Right now, she had other things on her mind; like getting Noah out of his clothes. Alex had always had a healthy sexual appetite but being pregnant had made her hornier than usual. Grabbing his shirt, she ripped it over his head. Before his shirt hit the ground, she was already undoing his pants. Her mouth found Noah's again.

As soon as his pants hit the floor, Noah stepped out of them and carefully pushed Alex up against the nearest wall. In one swift motion, he ripped her panties off. Resting the palm of his hand on the 'V' between her thighs, he could feel the heat and moisture seep into his hand. Slowly, he separated her lips, and stroked her clit. She was slippery wet.

Alex's knees nearly buckled. She let out a low groan and grabbed Noah's muscled shoulders for support. "You don't play fair" she said huskily in between kisses.

"Stop being so irresistible and maybe this would be a fair fight" Noah replied kissing down her neck. Taking his time, he inserted one than two fingers inside her, moved them in and out of her at a slow and study pace. He could feel her squeezing tighter around his fingers.

Alex big her lip to keep from screaming; but she couldn't stop her hips from rotating, or her body from moving against his hand. Reaching between their bodies, she took his penis in his hands and began to stroke him. It had been so long since she'd felt him between her thighs and she was growing restless.

Noah moaned long and hard. He threw his other hand against the wall to keep his balance. "Now who's not playing fair" he groaned.

Alex nibbled on Noah's bottom lip. "You, because you're not inside me".

"Is it safe for the baby"?

"Yes, perfectly safe" Alex answered, taking Noah's mouth again. "Any more questions" she teased.

Grabbing Alex's thigh and wrapping it around his waist, he pushed inside of her. "None" he whispered, as he began to move in and out of her with short deep thrusts. He had to use all his concentration to not bust right there. She was so hot and snug. Noah felt like he had died and gone to heaven.

As soon as he entered her, Alex felt ever nerve ending in her body come alive. She threw her head back as her body began to tremble violently. Nothing or no one in the world could feel better than she felt right now. Oh my God…shit" she cursed, as Noah continued to pump in and out of her.

Noah was laser focused. Unclasping Alex's bra, her licked her right nipple, suckled it before drawing it into his mouth. His strokes became harder and faster. His thirst for Alex refused to be quenched.

"Noah, Noah" Alex moaned over and over, her head whipping back and forth in the throes of passion. She could feel her legs giving out beneath her. She was about to collapse into a sexually satisfied puddle. "Please" she whimpered, not even sure what she was begging for.

Without missing a beat, Noah picked Alex up off the ground and carried her to the bed. Gently he laid her down on the mattress and followed her down onto the bed. Supporting his weight and being careful not to put any pressure on their child growing in Alex's womb, Noah leaned down and kissed her as he plunged deep inside her again.

Alex's thighs were still quaking and she could feel the most delicious pressure building at her core and radiating up and down her spine. She was finding it harder to breathe and began exhaling in short bursts of air. Noah was relentless. Each stroke was more powerful than the last. Just when Alex thought she might die from the immense pleasure, her body shook violently and the most powerful orgasm spread through her body. Alex didn't even recognize her own voice when a stream of moans and unintelligible curses left her mouth. Wave after wave washed through her body and she drowned in the euphoria. By the time she came down off her high, she felt completely boneless.

The moment Alex's body had exploded with orgasm, Noah had shortly followed. Feeling her squeeze and contract around him had sent him over the edge. He had groaned and cursed so loudly, his voice now felt raw. Fighting the urge to just collapse on top of Alex, he rolled over to his side, taking Alex with him so that she was resting half way on top of him. "That was…. wow".

"I know what you mean" Alex said breathlessly, reaching up to give Noah a quick kiss on the lips.

"I missed you" Noah said.

"I missed you too" Alex replied, before they drifted off to sleep in each other's arms.


End file.
